


Empty

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [94]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are supposed to like the freaky stuff, so Harmony doesn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as _A Raising In the Sun_ , _Necessary Evils_ , and _A Parliament of Monsters_. It takes place shortly after the events of "To Lie Down With Wolves," in the same general timeframe as "Mea Culpa."

"Oh, God, don't _talk,_ " Wesley says, and clamps a hand over her mouth, tight enough to smother her, if she still needed to breathe. But she doesn't, and he's still pounding into her as hard as ever, and it's kind of hot, if you're into that. Which she's actually not, but vampires are supposed to like the freaky stuff, so Harmony doesn't complain.

Sometimes she thinks she shouldn't have broken up with Willow. Willow was... nice. She never said "Oh, God, don't _talk,_ " even if Harmony suspected she was thinking it sometimes. But Willow had two things that were a dealbreaker so far as long-term prospects went: a soul, and no penis. Maybe she could have dealt with the lack of penis, but you never knew where you were with a soul. People with souls got mad at the weirdest things, and sooner or later Willow would have dumped her, and if it ever got out that she'd been dumped by Willow Rosenberg, she'd have had to just walk into the sun then and there. 

Other times she thinks maybe she should have tried harder to get back together with Spike. But he was totally gone on the Slayer, and doing that whole mortal thing now, which was just gross. Or Riley – but he'd only ever loved her for her fangs. 

Wesley finishes with a grunt and rolls off her. "Hey," she says. "We could – " Cuddle. Talk. Pretend we're real.

"No," Wesley cuts her off. The lines of his face are inhuman still, his eyes are yellow in the darkness, full of souled contempt, for her, for himself. He reaches for his trousers. "We really can't."

Harmony lies there for awhile after he's gone, and at last sits up with a sigh and goes into the bathroom. She's not stupid. Well, she is, a little, but not that stupid. Wesley doesn't love her at all; he's only putting up with her because she doesn't mind (much) that _he's_ got a soul – or what he did without one. 

She splashes water on her face and faces the empty mirror squarely. Smiles, because someone needs to smile at her today, even if she can't see it. Cordelia said something to her once, about empty places inside her getting filled up. Harmony gets that. There's an empty place inside her that not all the blood and sex and pretty dresses in the world will fill. 

But she keeps trying.

 

_End_


End file.
